Tempest Potter and her before Hogwarts adventures
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: The storm of change is coming and her name be Tempest Potter. Watch out Wizarding world because when her hogwarts letter arrives she's going to cause a storm of change. Come and join Tempest before her hogwarts journey if you dare.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain or Harry potter**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**

Prolog

I never knew why I was fascinated with wolves. Hermione always told me that it probably had something to do with Remus being a werewolf. I think it's something else. Luna always said that the future for me was full of pain and love, but I never thought it could be this. Ron and Dumbledore with the help of Molly and Ginny had me under love potions and in their control. I had only broken it with Luna's and Hermione's help after a surprise ally in slytherin pointed out the symptoms. They had put me through a lot to get the potions out of my symptoms. The healer said I was lucky for the sign's to be seen or else I would still be the groveling boy I used to be. After the battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's demise, things had taken a turn for the worse. Dumbledore had come back and Molly, Ron, and Ginny with his help pleaded attempted Line theft. It almost worked, but thanks to our slytherin ally Daphne it hadn't worked. After that, Wizarding britain was struck by three dark lords and ladies in a row that had cost me my best friends and those I saw as family. Here's what happened in order:

Lord Ronald Weasley and his actions:

1) Capturing Luna and Hermione.

2) Torturing them.

3) Rapeing Hermione.

5) Killing Hermione when the child was a still born.

Lady Katherine Weasley, daughter of Ginny and some unknown man:

1) Killed Nevile in a raid.

2) Drugging Daphne and Tracy.

3) Rendering them barren.

4) Killing them and displaying their bodies outside Diagon.

Lady Ginevra Weasley:

1) Killing my god son

2) Torturing Luna

3) blinding Luna

4) Killing Fleur.

All in all they have hurt and killed almost everyone, but the new one has taken my last and final part of my family. She has taken Luna from me in revenge for killing Ronald, Katherine, and then Ginevra. I remember Luna's sweet face as she died, jumping in front of the cutting curse that was aimed at my heart. Arthur and the other weasley's had stood there with shocked looks on their face and Molly looked angry. I had watched as Arthur had his wand raised and the killing curse flew at Molly as I held Luna close. She spoke just as Molly's body fell to the ground, "Harry you must run and take the name Raiyuki. Run as the wolf you are. Shed thine human form and run as a wolf. Find paradise Harry and then you shall find us again. Find paradise and remember to love..."

Her eyes had close as the last word was uttered. I stayed for the funeral as I grieved. The days after I had searched for my animagus and surprise surprise it was a wolf. My fur was white like snow with black on my tail. I was relieved to find my damn curse scar not on it. A dark lord had rose up the day I had found my form and first transformed. I left the wizarding world while giving Arthur and the other remaining weasley's my fortune. After that all I did was run and run for many years I ran and lived as a wolf. I searched for paradise and with my eternal life I knew I could do this of the rest of eternity and I was fine with that.

And then, I met Them.

Kiba, Cheza, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume. Four wolves traveling with the Lunar flower. I was resting in the back of an old bus in some junk yard when I met Cheza and Toboe. Toboe was shocked and scared until Cheza walked right over to me and hugged me. I knew I should have left, but she reminded me painfully of a younger, unwar hardened Luna. I traveled with them and the rest and met the half wolf Blue. I became thick as thieves with the pack. We became a big family and I'm not ashamed to admit I loved Kiba. We traveled for a long time, losing Cheza, finding her again, being separated, finding each other and Blue Before this happened then this happened. Darcia attacked and we lost Toboe and Blue's old master as well as Cher and Hubb. I remember losing the group and meeting Darcia before he went off somewhere. I managed to get up and found each of my pack members. Hige and Blue dead in each others embrace. Tsume dying while urging me on. I made it to the top of the area where we were and found Chesa crying as Darcia and Kiba fought. I found an opening and jumped into the fray. I managed a few good hits before I was flung off close to Cheza. Growling, I got up and charged with Kiba. We charged and after a while killed Darcia. We both backed over to Cheza and I watched and let Kiba grieve. I watched as Cheza died and we began to walk. I collapsed first, followed by Kiba. He laid behind me as set his head on my neck with a Lunar flower falling from his mouth onto my side. I closed my eyes as I said, "I guess this is the end huh Kiba?"

He grunted and I smiled softly as I shifted my body to face him and look into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful in both his forms. I laid my head back down with the flower now over my heart. I spoke again with my eyes closing, "It's a shame I was never able to tell you about my feelings for you until now. Hermione was right, I do have lousy timing," I felt him stiffen and continued uncaring about whether he would reject me or not, I was dying after all, "I love the way you protect the pack. I love your drive to go to paradise. I love everything about you, even your sometimes single mindedness. Kiba I..."

I stopped talking after I felt his nose on my ear. His breath was warm as he breathed out and I struggled not to shiver and failed miserably. He spoke in a soft tone and used my nickname, "Rai why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I...I didn't want you to reject me," I answer slowly.

He caught me off guard when he liked my ear, "I would never reject you."

"But I thought with Cheza-" I protested.

"She is a Lunar flower and like a little sister. In the beginning, maybe, but now..." He trailed off and I smiled.

I spoke again feeling warm for the first time in a long time, "Kiba I...I love you."

"And I love you my dear Lightning Snow," He said nipping my neck.

I smiled and curled closer to him. I spoke again as darkness seeped into my vision, "Kiba promise me something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Promise me that we will meet again," I begged.

"I promise we will meet each other again after the first blood moon," He answered.

I smiled deeply as I yawned and said sleepily, "Goodnight Kiba."

"Good night Raiyuk-"

"Harry,"

"What?"

"My birth name was Harry,"

"I think your new name fits you better,"

"I can't help but agree,"

"Go to sleep Raiyuki,"

"I don't wanna,"

"Why?"

"I don wanna be alone,"

"You won't I will always be there when you need me,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

I closed my eyes for the last time with that promise and the world faded away. Kiba's form was warm against my back for a few seconds before it disappeared. I let out a whimper and tried to find him. I open my eyes and found myself in a black void filled with nothingness.

"KIBA!" I screamed, trying to find him, "Please Kiba Where ARE YOU?!"

I ran through the void for hours before I collapsed and wept for the first time in years. Why does Fate have to be cruel? Can't she just let me have peace? Am I really her play thing? Does she hate m-

"I do not hate you Harry Potter or should I call you Raiyuki?" A voice asked from out of no where.

I was up on my paws in seconds, growling and glaring. I soon found the source of the voice and stared at the two women. They were polar opposites, but nonetheless powerful. One was in a hooded Robe. The robes she wore were a deep blue like the night sky with white flowers and diffrent animals running through them. Her face was hidden from view. she looked like the grim reaper in her cloak, but not dead. She felt alive. The second woman had moon beam pale skin. Her hair was a silvery blond with black and dark blue streaks. Her eyes were golden with a silver pupil. Her hair reached her waist. She had a delicate was wearing a white dress with a blue robe. Her ears were that of a wolf. She had wings the color of fallen snow. She had a fox tail. Her face had swirls of gold and silver in the shape of moons. She smiled softly at me and I felt at complete ease with her the minute I looked at her. I felt all my guards go down and yet I can find no problem with it. She reminded me of Luna. The first spoke allowing me to see this it was her that had spoken before, "I do not try to be cruel, but I must have balance. I wanted to leave you your peace, but Destiny has spun her web and I must follow it. I do not think of you as a plaything. You are too dear to me for think of you as one."

I stare at her before twitching. She's FATE as in the one to make all the shit in my life happen? Why the fuck is she here? To take me to hell? To tell me that I don't deserve my peace? T-

"Young one do not put fault on her," A beautiful voice like a phoenix floated from the others mouth as she stared at me, "The fault is of Destiny's choice for you. You have completed that destiny, but with much heart ache. She is sorry young one,"

I stare at her before recalling what the other had said before I sigh. My anger faded as I realized she was right. Destiny was the one to decided things, Fate only made the events happen. Wait my destiny is over so that means I can go to paradise right? I turn back to them for an answer. The second being shook her head sadly, "I cannot allow it dear one, no matter how much it breaks my heart."

"WHAT? Why?" I ask feeling empty.

"Paradise is the world you've left," She answered causing me to stare, "In the beginning, mother Gaia and father Aether gave control to the children they had before they went into a deep sleep. Their children worked together in the beginning until they wanted to take full control. The world perished with only Fate, Destiny, Death, Hecate, and I alive for we did not fight. Our parents awoke from their slumber with anger and sorrow. They demanded the story and we told them the truth. They were sorrowful and gave us a world they had created. This world was the twin of the other and was to be used as the place our and us families lived, but now it would be used as the new world. The world of paradise,"

I stare at her in horror before I asked, "Then there's nothing else for us? Then it was all a lie?" I close my eyes and said, "Theres no hope for peace."

"Actually young one there is hope," Fate answered, "We only need you help,"

I look at her and asked, "What do you need me to do?" I know it's stupid, but I didn't care. I wanted peace...and my pack and family.

Fate smiled and answered, "Luna and I with the help of our siblings have been able to rewind time to the point you were age eight."

"What can I do at that age?" I ask in confusion.

"A lot," Luna answered, "You can learn more about magic and meet more allies to help you along the way. You will also be meeting your soulmate and pack earlier,"

"Really?" I ask before staring at her, "Soulmate?"

Luna looked amused and answered, "Yes to both. Kiba is your soulmate."

"But how?" I ask, "I mean I love that, but how?"

"It's a blessing from me unto you when you go back. Think of it as another gift," Fate answered.

"What else will happen?" I ask.

"That's for us to know and you to find out if you agree," Fate answered.

Closing my eyes, I sigh and nod my head. Fate squealed like a little girl and hugged me. I gasp and tried to get away. She chuckled and let go before Luna hugged me.

"Good bye Harry and have fun!" Fate yelled as the world began to fade.

"Wait! How am I going to have pups with Kiba? What about our memories" I yell only to hear a giggle.

"You'll see," Came her sing song reply.

I growl and tried not to panic as the world engulfed me and curse fate to the deepest ring of hell. Oh this is going to FUN.

**Alright read and review.**


	2. Really?

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain or Harry potter**

**Hello my new readers. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter one: Really?

I opened my eyes and was immediately assaulted by the view of the stairs. Damn it I'm back at the Dursley's. Could this get any worse? The soft footsteps coming down that stairs answered that. Growling under my breath, I steeled myself for what was about to happen. A hushed voice called out from the door, "Tempest?"

Tempest? who's that? I'm Harry. Wait was that Dudley? It sounded like him, but not. I grunt and move my small frame over. I whimper and gasp in pain from unknown injuries as the voice called out and revealed it was my overweight, baby killer whale of a cousin, "Tempest I'm going to open the door okay."

I whimper and shift away from the door as it opened. I stare at the form that entered. It was Dudley, but he wasn't fat. He was actually a healthy weight. His face was full of horror as he gently pulled me from the cupboard. I gasped and whimpered as he hushed me, "Tempest shh. You have to be quiet or else mom and Vernon will wake up."

I was confused, but let him continue to do what he was doing. I sorted through the memories I gained from going back and bit back a growl. I had many reasons why:

1) I was a girl.

2) Vernon hated me still

3) Petunia tolerated me only because Dudley liked me.

4) Dudley gave me food and Vernon hit him for it.

5) Vernon was planning to sell me as a sex slave.

6) Dudley actually had MAGIC

Those were just a few, but important reasons why I was mad. Dudley wasn't a half bad cousin in this life. He was actually a good one if my memories were correct. He was planning on getting us away from number four. I was applauded the plan and was ready to help with my new knowledge and power. I suddenly felt the cold winter wind on my skin and realized the door was open. I open my eyes and saw that Dudley had opened the door and had two back packs full of something. I look to see him holding the car keys and grin causing him to smile, "You feeling better Tempest?"

"Yeah..." I tail off as I remember his nickname, "Gray. I'm feeling better,"

"Good now can you move or does it hurt to much?" He asked.

I moved and shook my head, "I can move. It only hurts a little. Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, but I'll get us somewhere," He answered.

I thought about it before I asked, "Gray can I take us somewhere?"

"Uh sure just let me drive," he answered.

I smiled and we packed our things into the car. We got in, he started it and we drove away. We got to the end of the rode and had almost fully turned when Vernon came stomping out of the house with a look of rage. I grinned as I gave the directions. We soon reached the leaky cauldron. We parked outside and got out. Dudley stared at the decrepit building as I tug on his hand. He asked, "What now?"

"We go in, but i'm going to do something," I say.

"What?" He asked.

"Preform magic," I answer.

"But I thought you said it was too dangerous," He protested.

"It will be fine," I answered, "Just trust me,"

He sighed as I worked my magic. I quickly had us look like a pair of adults and grabbed his hand. We left the car as he carried the packs. I opened the door and tugged him up to the bar. Tom looked at me from the bar with a smile, "hello love what can I help you with?"

"Hello," I answer adding a Russian accent, "Can you please open the portal to the alley. My husband and I have business with Olivander on getting two new wands after breaking our old ones. We also need to go to Gringotts?"

I ignore Dudley's shock as Tom nodded and led us out the back and to the portal. He tapped the bricks and moved away from the door. I ignore the gasp from Dudley as the portal opened and waved to Tom as I walked through it. Dudley let me lead as he asked, "How did you just do that?"

"Let's just say it has to do with me being a little diffrent," I answer, "Let me handle everything and then we can talk about this,"

"Alright," He answered, "You've been doing this stuff longer after all,"

I nod and we soon reach Gringotts. I let the illusion fade and bow to the Goblins out front. They looked shocked as we passed them. I spoke in a low tone as we walked through the door, "Gringotts is run by Goblin's."

He just nodded and took it all in as I walked to one of the tellers. The Goblin looked down as I waited until he was done to say, "Greetings Great Goblin. I bid you welcome this early morning and plead that you allow me to take up some of your time."

The whole bank fell silent as I finished to stare at me. You could hear a pin drop at their shock. I mentally thank Daphne for teaching me proper edicate with Goblin's. I turn back to the situation at hand when the Goblin got over his shock and spoke, "You young one have greatly surprised us that you have enough knowledge to greet us with such respect."

I smile and bow again, "I thought that such skillful and cunning beings, such as yourself deserve respect."

The Goblin smiled a wide toothy smile and asked, "What business do you have with the goblin clans to day young one?"

I red the name tag quickly and smile mentally at the name, "Master Griphook I wish to speak with the Goblin in charge of the potter accounts."

The Goblin froze before asking in a slow and deadly voice, "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because my relative except for my cousin here have abused me and I wish to be free," I answer looking him in the eyes, "I am Tempest Potter and I wish to find a new guardian to take care of my cousin and I,"

The Goblin seemed taken aback before growling, "Young ones please follow me."

I grab Dudleys hand as we followed him. We pass through the hall with all the eyes on us and I could feel their shock as blood began to fall from my back and hit the floor. It seemed the bandages that Dudley no doubt placed on my wounds had been bled through. I wince as we continue to walk and soon reached a door with ' Revealing' Written in Gobbledygook over top of it. Griphook gestured for me to sit down and after doing so, handed me a dagger. He placed a bowl under my hand as he took out a piece of parchment. I cut my left palm and watched as the potion in the bowl reacted to my blood. It turned red then gold then a few other colors before settling on White and black. Griphook hummed as he commented, "Odd color."

He picked up the bowl and poured it onto the parchment. The parchment glowed before words began to appear. I watched as Griphook red the parchment and nodded with a growl, "You are who you say you are and I must say miss Potter you are full of surprises. A healer will be in to work with you for a little while."

He handed me the parchment at my look of confusion. I looked at it with Dudley.

**Name: Tempest Lightning Snow Potter**

**Mothers name: Lily Hecate Potter Nee Evans status: **_**Alive**_

**Fathers name: James Charles Potter status **_**Alive**_

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black status**_** Incarcerated**_

I raise an eyebrow at the parchment as the goblin took it away and a healer came in. The healer quickly ran some diagnostic tests as the Goblin took Dudley to get something to eat. I spoke as the healer worked, "Why did the paper only show me my name, my mothers name, my fathers, and my Godfathers name?"

The healer chuckled as she worked, "You are not yet ready for the rest. When you reach the age of 11 we shall give the test again."

I glance at the female Goblin and ask, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Undo the blocks placed on you for one," She answered and sighed at my surprise, "It seems someone wanted you to be weak when you reached the Wizarding world,"

"What?!" I growl and wanted to go and find the man responsible for do it and ripping his throat out.

"Now now young one no need to be so violent," The healer chasted causing me to freeze and stare at her, "I was trained to deal with my patients every need. I only use my mind reading skills when I need to and I didn't know what the abuse or blocks did to your mind. This will only happen just this once without your permission,"

I nod, seeing the need for something like that. Who knew what people weaker than me would do in this state? They would probably be insane. Hm that reminds me, note to self find Hermione, Luna, and Daphne to help me with being a girl before I see Fred and the others. Hm...What else? Oh yeah I should find the others as well. I shake my head when the healer cleared her throat, "Het hm I would like to begin miss Potter."

"What will you be doing?" I ask trying to ignore the twitch that threatened to form on my eyebrow.

Why in Fate's name does the healer have to sound like Umbitch? I mean common is it really hard to find something else to get peoples attention? Damn I hate that pink toad... Hm maybe I could get Fred and George to help me destroy her office or something.

"Well first I will be removing those blocks and traces that I just found on you," She answered, "I will also work with several potions to get you healthy,"

"Sounds like it will hurt," I say causing her to laugh.

"You won't be awake to feel it," She smiled.

"How?" I ask trying not to think bad thoughts about this situation.

"I will be giving you a potion that will at first put you in a state of deep sleep then it will Begin to destroy the blocks on your person," She replied while holding up a Silver colored potion.

I gulp and nodded. She handed me the potion and I drank it. Within moments, I felt dizzy. The healer spoke before I blacked out, "Good luck Ms. Potter or should I say Raiyuki."

&&&&&& Time Skip&&&&&&

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. The world around me was slightly fuzzy, but I recognized it as a hospital of some sort. Wait what? Looking around me, I saw my glasses on the table next to me, but I didn't need them...In fact I could see almost as well as when I was in the form of a wolf. Wait...Closing my eyes I listened and heard more than a regular human would, but not as much as a wolf would. My eyes snapped open as I heard footsteps approach. I looked down and noticed I was in fresh and clean clothes rather than the rags I was forced to wear. I sniffed the air and noticed my sense of smell was better as well. I wonder what this could mean? Hm no time for it now. The door opened to reveal Dudley standing with a rather tall Goblin. The Goblin smiled toothily as he said, "Greetings young Tempest. My name is Ripplefang."

"Tempest are you okay?!" Dudley shouted as he ran over to me.

I covered my ears with a wince and nodded, "Yes, but please be a little quieter."

Dudley looked at me in confusion as Ripplefang nodded, "I see the effect of the potion has had a very unique effect on you."

"What do you mean lord Ripplefang?" I ask, "And are you my account manger?"

"I am the manager of you families accounts," Ripplefang agreed, "It seems that you can now access any abilities you have in your animagus forms-"

"FORMS? As in plural not just one?" I ask trying not to panic.

"Yes however it has also created a new plethora of abilities as well," Ripplefang answered, "You had a total of three forms, now however that has slightly increased with those three your most powerful,"

"By increase you mean to tell me that..." I trail off.

"You are now able to call yourself a true animagus," Ripplefang answered with a sigh, "You can access any form you want and use their powers. You have done something not seen since the Ashferd line ended,"

"Ashferd line?" I question him as I try to make sense of it all.

"You have become a being called the Lumarian," Ripplefang answered, "Your blocked magic and the blessing of the fates have awakened the Ashferd bloodline inside of you. You are basically the new hope of magical creatures,"

"What?" I stare at the goblin in shock as I tried to keep from passing out.

"Your mother and father both seemed to carry the Ashferd family bloodline," Ripplefang answered, "This coupled with the blocks on your body and the blessing has enhanced it. The Lumarian is many things that we do not truly know about. We do however know that the Lumarian is a guardian of Magic and the moon. So long as you shall live the magical creatures shall protect you,"

I close my eyes and try to breath slowly as I ask, "And what of my weaknesses?"

"You are more powerful during the full moon, but are weakened by the new moon. You are stronger at night than during the day. You are allergic to type of water that is not often found," Ripplefang said as he he looked towards me, "The water is known only as the blood of the shadows. The water is created by the negative emotions of those around the world and gathers in a spring known as the river of Shadow,"

"What would happen if I came into contact with it?" I ask happy to not be invincible.

"You would begin to transform," Ripplefang sighed at my confused look, "You see, the Lumarian is a being of grey. Light nor darkness can tempt you or at least that was how it was. The fates are nothing if not balanced. They saw that the Lumarian's were not balanced. While you are a being of grey you also lean more towards the light side of magic. The fates upon seeing that created the blood of shadows. The blood taints your very soul and kills all the light. You would be lost to us and become a being of shadow. That however is not the worst of your weaknesses. You see your soul mate is your weakness. Soul mates are what breathes life into us and should they die we would become little more than shells. We can tell if our soulmate is dead because our hearts with feel like a peice was ripped out while ice was stabbed into it. Your reaction is much worse. You would literally become a mindless beast of destruction, worse than Fenrir the son of Loki was,"

I froze and stared at him in shock before passing out while cursing the fates. My life sucks!

**Alright read and review.**


	3. Maybe I should have stayed in bed

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain or Harry potter**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you's.**

**ultima-owner: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're reading my other stories and yes the visit was enlightening.**

**neodova: Thank you for the review and your enthusiasm.**

**Alright here we go!**

Maybe I should have stayed in bed this morning?

I slowly opened my eyes as I wondered why in the fuck Fate enjoys making my life hard. Shaking my head, I look around and spotted a stack of clean clothes on top of a table next to the bed. Grabbing them, I found a note on top. Shrugging my shoulders, I open it and read it:

_Dear Tempest Potter,_

_I have left you clothes that I think will fit you better than those rags your aunt put you in. After you are done putting them on, please open the door and a guard will escort you to me._

_May your enemies fall from you powerful bite,_

_Lord Rookfang._

I stare at the note in surprise before sighing and pulling them on. They fit perfectly! The outfit was composed of soft blue shorts, a silver T-Shirt, and a pair of Blur boots. Moving from the bed, I walked to the door and opened it. The goblin outside bowed quickly to my chagrin. I spoke in a soft tone to both our surprise, "Please do not bow to me lord..."

The Goblin snapped out of his shock and stood at his full height, "Ashtwister m'lady and don't call me a lord please."

"Than do not call me a lady please," I answer back making him smile despite the oddity of the situation, "I am no better than any muggleborn,"

"Alright," Ashtwister agreed, "Follow me..."

"Call me Tempest," I answer quickly.

"Follow me, lord RookFang's waiting for you with your cousin," Ashtwister said as we began to move.

Hm this is not what I was expecting, but why did he call Rookfang lord and not chief. I'm guessing that he is the leader of this clan because in my timeline he was. Hm interesting. I'll ask and ask I did with another question that's been bugging me, "Ashtwister may I ask a few questions?"

"Of course," He answered in the brass voice of all male goblins.

"When is the blood moon and why is Rookfang called lord and not chief?" I ask slowly as we passed numerous doors.

"It is in three days," Ashtwister seemed to pause before he answered, "He is the leader of our clan, but not the chief. We only have the king,"

"Who is the king?" I ask as we pass a smithy.

I suddenly felt like the stone walls were closing in on me. My heart started to pound in my chest as the silence of the halls seemed to echo our words. The Goblin's heart rate increased as a pressure seemed to fall onto my shoulders. I gasp silently as I struggle to breath. I felt as though I had asked the wrong question as the Goblin at my side stiffened and stopped walking. I stare at him as my steps slowed to a stop. He seemed to pale as his mouth moved silently. I gulp softly as I said, "I'll wait for that answer Ashtwister there is no need to answer my question."

The Goblin seemed to breath easier as he answered, "Alright we are almost there."

I smile as the pressure on my body seemed to let up. I close my eyes as we walked before opening them when Ashtwister stopped. The door we stood before was bigger than most, but not the biggest I had seen. The door bore the carving of the Gringotts crest just as it had in my timeline. Ashtwister lifted his hand and bangged it twice against the oaken door as he called out, "Lord Rookfang I have brought Lady Tempest here as you requested."

The door opened as a gruff growl of Brass that I remembered from my time hit my ears, "Come in then."

I bit back a laugh and hid my smile as we walked inside. The office hadn't changed much since I had last been there...of Course the walls didn't hold dark Wizard heads or anything anymore. I look at the big desk in the back of the room and smile softly. Rookfang sat in his chair without the scar on his cheek. His weathered face was younger than it had been. His eyes still held their war hardenedness, but they seemed to soften as they looked towards me. My eyes widened as I realise he remembered me. Dudley sat at a table next to the desk that was filled with breakfast foods. My stomach growled causing everyone to look at me. I blush lightly as the goblin's laughed. Rookfang got up from his desk as he said, "Thank you Ashtwister please return to your duties."

Ashtwister glanced at me as he nodded and walked back out the door. The door shut with a soft _Bang!_ as Rookfang approached me. He spoke in a soft voice, "Do you remember me Tempest?"

"Of course after all you and Griphook helped me smooth things over with the rest of the goblin's," I grin a little as I say, "After all, how can I forget the goblin that nearly drank me under the table a few years before Molly rose to power,"

Rookfang let out a loud laugh as he surprised me with a hug. He spoke in a snickering voice that did belong to his deep brass, "You haven't changed much since you left have ya Rai?"

I shake my head as I walk over to the table and get as much meat as I could. I began to eat as Rookfang sighed and took a seat. He began to eat as Dudley asked, "Is what he said true?"

I gave him a 'what the fuck you talking about look?' as I swallowed my mouthful of venison. I glanced over to Rookfang in confusion as he sighed. Dudley spoke in a quiet voice as he looked at his plate, "That your..."

I sigh and look at Rookfang, "You told him everything, didn't you?"

Rookfang shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in a very non-goblin manner, "I told him what I knew about everything. I could only keep track of you until I died about 45 years after you left. You were very difficult after you stopped using magic 20 years in."

I stare at the Goblin before me and remember that he was 3/4th goblin and 1/4th human. I shake my head with a sigh as I finished off my plate and leaned back, "I see then what do you want to know?"

I look at Dudley as I ask, "What do you want to know?"

&&&&Time skip&&&&&

I stare at my cousin in shock as I tried to piece together all the questions he had asked in the last three hours. I struggle not to twitch as I take a deep breath. This Dudley was diffrent from the one I knew before. First off, He actually wanted to learn. Second, he didn't freak out over the fact I was no longer human. Third, he wanted to become a wolf. Fourth, He wanted to do a blood bond to become my brother. I take a deep breath as I look over at Rookfang and ask, "What about my account?"

Rookfang sighed as he spoke in a tired voice, "It is not your soul account-"

"WHAT?!" I ask in shock.

Rookfang looked like he swallowed a lemon as he answered, "You have a twin and your parents are alive."

I stare at Rookfang and ask in a deadly voice, "And why the fuck did they leave me with Vernon and Petunia if They WERE ALIVE?!"

Dudley flinched slightly at my loud tone before he looked at Rookfang. He knew I loved him and nothing would change between us even with this information. Rookfang flinched at my loud voice and sighed as he rubbed his ears. I gave him a look of sympathy as he sighed. He spoke in a low tone, "I don't have a clue and the guardianship over you has not changed. My guess is that our most idiotic white haired male has been meddling again."

"Dumbledore," I growled as I looked towards Rookfang, "Any chance you can remove the guardianship from them to someone else?"

Rookfang smiled a toothy grin as he answered, "Oh yes I can."

I sigh as I ask, "Who is my twin and what are they like?"

"His name is Duncan potter and he is very nice if you get him away from his parents," Rookfang answered before he grinned, "He infact plans on leaving them if he can find someone to take him in,"

Hm interesting. I spoke in a soft voice as I ask, "Rookfang how about we find somewhere we can go without anyone knowing?"

Rookfang nodded as he went to his desk. He pulled out a group of papers and I get on one of the chairs. Dudley took a seat next to me as we began to plan.

&&&& Time skip because I'm a little lazy &&&&

I stare at the paperwork before me before I signed my name. Dudley signed his and the paperwork floated back over to Rookfang. He spoke in a happy tone, "Alright Tempest and Dudley, now that we have completed the land paperwork and the other things that went with it. Shall we start with the ritual?"

I nod as we stood and moved to the center of the room. Dudley and I faced opposite of each other as we stood on two sides of a rather large bowl. Rookfang held out a glittering silver knife as he walked between us. I gulp lightly as I held out my hands and Dudley did the same. Rookfang chanted in a language that I didn't recognize and placed the knife's cool blade on my hand as he asked, "Tempest Lightning Snow Potter do you promise to take care of Dudley as a brother and care for him as you would any sibling? Do you promise that you will always try to do what is best for him, even if it hurts you?"

" I, Tempest Lightning Snow potter, Do swear and promise on my magic, my soul, my body, and my mind to care for him as my sibling and to try to do what's best for him even if it hurts me," I spoke as I looked Dudley in the eyes.

Rookfang nodded as he cut across my palms and the blood dripped into the bowl. He spoke again as he looked towards Dudley, "Do you Dudley Vernon Dursley promise to care for Tempest as a sister and take care of her as you would any sibling? Do you promise that you will always try to do what's best for her, even if it hurts you?"

"I, Dudley Vernon Dursley do swear and promise on my magic, my body, my mind, and my soul to care for her as my sibling and to try to do what's best for her even if it hurts me," He answered in a soft tone.

Rookfang cut Dudley's palm and the blood fell into the bowl. Ribbon's of light appeared and curled around our arms and pulled them together. They were bright green and blue as the area turned dark. I smelt the scent of Lunar flowers as a shadowy figure appeared and placed it's palms on our joined hands. I gasped as warmth flooded through me from that spot. The hand withdrew with the shadow and I gasped as I fell to the ground. The ribbon dissolved fast as I looked at my hand where the palms touched. Half a golden Lunar flower sat on my left while my right lay barren. I looked at Dudley as I say, "What the fuck just happened?"

Rookfang spoke in a soft tone as he answered, "Lady Luna has blessed your bond with the help of Lady Hecate. You are now truly siblings."

I say the one thing I could think of in this situation, "Well fucking hell. It looks like life got even more complicated."

**Alright read and review. Please tell me your thoughts and views and flames are welcome, but will be used for the virtual cookies and brownies I'm making for the other readers! :). Take care!**


	4. Impossibility is my middle name

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain or Harry potter**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank yous: **

Olaf74: Thanks and here you go

ultima-owner: Greetings and you are correct in that regard. I will be accepting Oc's in this and my other ones so please tell me if you want to make one and who you want to be family with if you so choose.

Impossible is my middle name!

I sigh as I flex my left hand and lean back in my chair. I glance to the side at Dudley as Rookfang wrote up a new document. Dudley held out his hand and I placed my left in his as Rookfang completed the document. I fidget as he placed it in front of us. He spoke in a soft tone as he said, "This is the document that will change Dudley''s first and last name."

I nod as Dudley looked over the papers before he began to sign them. I watched as he chose his new name and couldn't help, but smile at his choice. _Gray Wolf. _A little unoriginal, but I could see that it fit him. Rookfang snickered causing me to roll my eyes as the papers were sent to the ministry. I lean back as I ask, "So what is our next move?"

"Using this," Rookfang took out a black box from under his desk and put it in the middle, "It will allow you both to skip the initial process of finding you animagus form and allow you to transform into it. This method is more a precaution for the area you have chosen as your territory,"

I nod and open the box to find two stones as well as two potions. Sighing I glare at the potions and ask, "Do I really have to do this again?"

Rookfang snickered as he nodded, "You have to if you want to be a wolf again."

Dudley or Gray(Which he will now be referred to) asked, "What are these?"

I answer while giving Rookfang a look, "The potion is known in most circles as _Animus Artimu Revilo(This is not an actual thing) _The animegus revealing potion. However, Knowing Rookfang as I do this is the strongest version known as _Evera no Kutara ver Animus Revilo._ The difference between the two is that it will put you into one or more visions of your animal form/forms that feel real and seem real. This potion's drawbacks are high, but since we are young we can bounce back," Seeing the look he's giving me I sigh, "Usually when we drink that potion as adults or teens it will cause of to be sick for three to five days, be unable to move for the first two, and possibly put us in a coma. This is the reason this potion isn't normally used. However, since we are children we will only feel sick for maybe an hour or two and feel tired. The rock however I have no fucking clue what it is."

Gray stared at the potion and asked, "Is it really necessary?"

"Yeah," I answer, "You never know what could be out there and it would give us an advantage to Dumbledidippshit if we do this. Plus," I rub the back of my head with a nervous smile, "I would feel better on four legs instead of two. I've grown more accustomed to it,"

Gray sighed as he nodded and I turned to Rookfang, "What the fuck is that thing?"

"It allows you to skip taking the steps to properly change and allows you to shift into your forms with ease," He answered causing me too glare at the goblin with a twitching eye.

I growl and spoke in a soft tone, "And you didn't think to give me that thing BEFORE?! It could have saved me the trouble of staying here for three fucking months try to get access to my form!"

Rookfang snickered as he said, "And why would I miss the chance to mess with you and spend more time with my favorite client and friend?"

I sigh and pick up the potion as I ask, "This is the same one from the last time?"

"Yes it is," He answered causing me to grimace as I stood from my chair.

I walked to the center of the room where a pile of pillows lay and stood with my back to them. Gray followed my lead as I held the potion to my lips, "Bottoms up!"

I gulp down the potion and gag at the taste as I swallow the foul thing. Immediately my body felt weak as I fell to the ground. My vision turned black as I hit the pillows.

&&&7 Dream/ Vision &&&&

_Running. All I was doing was running. The forest seemed to give way to the vast icy terrain of my home. I sniffed the air and found the scent of the deer. My eyes roved over the snow before I caught the moving shapes. Moving quickly, I ran towards them and pounced on a wounded doe. Biting her neck and I tasted the coppery sweet taste. I felt the doe still as the deer herd watched from the nearby trees. This is the way of things. Raising my head, I let out a howl of triumph as I ate my fill. A pond on my left caused me to feel the dryness of my throat. Walking over to it, I took a long drink as I looked inside. My wolf form looked back at me with my emerald green eyes. Blackness rushed over me as I closed my eyes to blink._

_8888888888_

_My eyes snapped open as I looked down. The world seemed far away, but I could see mice running among the grass. The air was crisp as I spotted my pray. With a loud keer, My talons sank into it's body and broke it's spine. Flapping, I flew over a large lake and saw my reflection. A large emerald eyed Red-Tailed Hawk stared back at me. A loud keer ripped from my throat as darkness consumed my vision._

_999999999999_

_Moonlight filled my vision as I opened my eyes. The white forest surrounded me as I ran through the trees. My paws touched the ground every few feet as I ran. Sounds of harsh breath reached my keen ears. Growling, I jump into the treas. Fear tinged my heart as an arrow flew over head. I quickly reached a large lake and jumped into it with a slash. My pursuers appeared as I hid under the water. Thier voices lost by the waves as they seemed to grow frustrated. They left as I jumped from the water and shook it off. Glancing at the water as I shake out my fur, I gasp. A large 10 tailed fox stared back at me. It was the size of a Tractor trailer with white fur tipped with blue. Moon markings decorated it's fur as it stared back defiant emeralds. Darkness filled my vision as my body took off once again.  
_

_&&&& Gray P.o.v &&&&&_

_I moved through the underbrush on silent feet. My eyes scanned the area as my body moved on it's own. A scent filled my nose as I moved silently. My body crouched as I look on. There stood a herd of white tailed deer. My eyes seemed to follow the path of a large, but old buck. My body moved as it closed in and just as the deer looked up, my body pounced. The others ran as my body bit into it's neck. Blood gushed into my mouth as my fangs broke the skin. PRimal victory swept through me, as the buck lost it's battle for life and died. My body howled as it feasted and took off. Crows and Ravens converged on the body as something whispered, "It is the way young cub. We must allow the scavengers to feed, so that they may find us food when we cannot find it ourselves."_

_My body moved as I struggle with the fact something was in my head and could talk. The voice seemed to snicker as it answered, "I am your instinct and until you learn what you must to survive as a wolf. I will b here to help you."_

_My body moved silently as it reached a creek and the voice said, "Look upon yourself, young cub and see yourself for what you truly are."_

_I did just that. My fur was a dark gray with light gray on my underneath. Long fangs glistened in the light as my diffrent colored eyes looked back at me. My left was a greenish gold and my right a light blue. Green flecks danced through them as the sunlight brought them out. Opening my mouth, I let out a long, loud howl as my vision faded to black.  
_

_&&&7 End of Gray P.O.V and back to Tempest P.O.V &&&&&_

My eyes shot open as I laid on the pillows. My head was pounding as I groaned. I cursed the fact no potion or medicine could take away the sickness. Rookfang's face appeared above me as he shook his head. He spoke in a light tone, "What did you see?"

"My wolf, a red-tailed hawk, and a ten tailed fox," I answer.

He seemed to stiffen as he asked, "What did it look like?"

"It was the size of a Tractor trailer with white fur tipped with blue. Moon markings decorated it's fur as it stared back defiant emeralds," I answered.

Rookfang shook his head as he said, "You must always be complicated young one."

"It's not my fault it's Fates," I answer as I close my eyes, "What happened this time?"

"It seems you went and did the impossible again, but seeing as you are now a magical creature it shouldn't be surprising," I groan at his answer and he sighed, "That was a rare breed of kitsune called an Lunar kitsune. They are a rare species of kitsune because they only show themselves to few and can hide themselves like wolves can. They are the only other species that can do that," he snorted as he looked at me with a sigh, "I'm just glad you aren't an uppity little shit like some people I know,"

I grin and groan as I close my eyes, "Wake me in an hour when this wears off and give me that fucking stone."

Rookfang chuckled and nodded as Gray groaned, "Anyone got the number on that dragon that hit me."

I laugh and grip my head as I close my eyes and say, "Don't make me laugh it makes my head hurt worse."

"What did you see Gray?" Rookfang asked as he turned to my cousin.

"I was a wolf," He answered, "My fur was dark grey on top and light grey on the bottom. My left eye was a greenish gold while my right was a light blue. Green flecks splattered across them,"

Closing my eyes I ask, "How big were you?"

"I think about the size of a lion. Why?" Gray asked causing me to sigh in relief.

"You just dodged a bullet Gray," I say while I snuggle into the pillows, "Now rest because we are in for an eventful next few days."

I heard something move and felt the pillows on my side move. Cracking my eyes open, I glance to see Gray laying down. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes again and curl up. I breathed a sigh as I slowly fell asleep. Damn Gray could have been another Darcia without the evil. Breathing out, I fell into the hands of lady Luna.

**Alright read and review. Please tell me your thoughts and views and flames are welcome, but will be used for the virtual cookies and brownies I'm making for the other readers! :). Take care!**


	5. Well this is turning out to be weird

**Disclaimer: I only own plot not wolf's rain or Harry potter**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank yous:**

**Olaf74 : Hello and your welcom I will update Tsuki potter soon don't worry,**

**ultima-owner : Thank you for the review and Oc. I will be using him in the next chapter though should he already have his animagus form and what do you want that to be?**

Well this is turning out to be weird.

Waking up, I smile when the rich scent of chocolate and hum as I open my eyes. I caught sight of my addiction and was across the room in seconds. A laugh caused me to freeze with a piece of chocolate about to enter my mouth. I curse Myself and Remus for this. Remus because he got me addicted to the sweet while me because I let it get in the way of my sensory abilities. Putting the piece down, I look to find a man that was rather odd, even by my standards. He was a tall fellow with long, wild blond hair, and his eyes appear to be different colours as the pupil of one seemed to be dilated. He wore a pare of dark boots weathered by age. His body was covered in a long ragged cloak, a black pair of pants and what seemed to be a sparkly black jacket. I twitch at the sight of eye make up and stare at the odd man that I knew was a fea, but who I have no clue. He seemed to grin showing off his white teeth. I gave him a droll look as I spoke, "Since it seems you find me amusing, might I know your name. Mine is Tempest Potter."

The man seemed to lose his smile slightly as he answered, "My name is Jareth," He bowed lightly as he finished with, "The Goblin king."

I stare at the man before sighing with a roll of the eyes and ask, "To what do I owe the please oh great king of goblin's?"

He seemed to smirk at my response and I nearly smile at the unnoble like respons. He spoke in a playful tone, "I wanted to meet the new poster child for Lady Luna and Fate," He lost his smirk as he looked at me, "You really do have ways of doing the impossible, don't you."

I felt the power radiate off of him as he walked forward. He spoke again with flashing eyes, "If you disturb or harm my kingdom in anyway I will kill you-"

"My dear Rat do not threaten the dear girl," A sing song voice echoed through the room causing me to look towards the door.

I stare at the beautiful woman and feel a sense of kinship. She has long, straight, dark brown hair and clear green eyes. She has pale skin, and a slight build. She smiled as she walked over to Jareth and looked towards me, "Hello Tempest. I am Sarrah and Jareth's queen."

I smile slightly as I nod in respect, "Hello lady Sarrah."

She seemed to chuckle as she grabbed Jareth's hand. She spoke in a light voice as she asked, "can we play a game? I want to play a game!"

I stare at her as Jareth nodded and they walked from the room. I blink in surprise before looking to see Gray fast asleep. I smile and shake my head as I turn back to the table. I sigh when I saw that the chocolate was gone. The door opened and Rookfang entered. I sigh and ask, "May I have the stone?"

Rookfang shook his head as he said, "Your unnerved Tempest. What's wrong?"

"I just met the fucking goblin king!" I growl as I start to pace, "His queen entered just as he seemed ready to kill me,"

Rookfang froze before he sighed, "Our king is by no means kind, but we bear with it for he protects us when no one else will," He paused as he said, "You're lucky lady Sarrah was there to stop him. He is very..."

"Snobbish?" I ask as I turn to Gray.

He groaned as he awakened and I smiled as I helped him sit up. He opened his eyes and asked, "Anyone got the number on that bus that hit me?"

I chuckled as I handed him a glass of water Rookfang had out. Gray drank it quickly before setting the glass down. He spoke after a few moments, "Did that all really just happen?"

"Yup," I answer with a sigh, "You ready for the next part?"

He sighed and nodded. I turned to Rookfang as he held out the box. I took it as I opened it. The stones glowed in the low light as I held the box out to Gray. He took the left and I took the right. Rookfang took the box as I held the stone in my hand. Gray looked confused as he held the stone so hard if it hadn't been smooth it would have broken skin. I sigh as I say, "I have no clue how to use it."

Rookfang chuckled as he said, "The stone is called the Ifinai Quartus magica or Infinite Magic Quartz. It is used by flooding it with your magic and the intent to transform. I suggest to focus on the forms you saw and what they looked like. It would also help if you pictured them in your mind. Gray will go first so we can help him."

I nod as I watch my cousin do as Rookfang said. I could feel the magic in the room rising as Gray accessed that part of him. His body glowed a deep greenish red as I remember the conversation I had with Hermione and Luna once upon a time...

_"honestly Luna what could be the reason for the diffrent colors of spells if not the type of magic?" Hermione asked as we sat in the library of the Grimmwold place._

_I roll my eyes as I say, "Mione You should listen to Luna since she's had more experience with magic then us."_

_"Harry," She whined, "Why do you always take her side?"_

_I roll my eyes at my childish best friend and answer as I looked to my little sister figure, "Because she is my little sister and usually right about this kind of thing."_

_Hermione glared at me as I shook my head. Luna spoke softly from her place next to the fire, "Magic comes not from types. Wizards just made that up to make sense of it. Magic comes from three things: Nature, Our soul, and Our understanding of how things work. A spell can be any color if you try hard enough and understand the workings of the spell."_

_I laugh at Hermione's face as she stared at Luna with a look of disbelief. Luna had always held the image of a crazy girl when around strangers, but with friends she was herself. I smile and lean back as they began to argue._

Returning to the present, I shake my head as I began to pay attention to Gray. His body went slack as he let go of the stone. Rookfang caught it as Gray's body seemed to shimmer and change. I watched with interest as he finished. Where Gray once stood, A young wolf, a mere Cub stood tall. His fur is a dark gray with light gray on his underneath. Long fangs glistened in the light as his diffrent colored eyes looked back at me. His left was a greenish gold and his right a light blue. Green flecks danced through them. I smiled softly as I closed my eyes and did as Rookfang asked. I focused on my wolf form and soon I could feel my body change as a nice heat filled my gut and spilled out. The warmth covered my whole body as my magic embraced me. I knew my magic was Blue, silver and gold before all this and wondered if it had changed. The warmth faded as I opened my eyes. The floor was closer than I remembered, but the strength that flowed through me made me want to howl in relief, so I did just that. My howl was younger and a bit squeaky, but in time it would mature. I turned to my companions as Gray seemed to bow. He bared his neck and showed his belly as I walked forward. I raised my head up high as I walked forwards and sniffed. I took in his scent and nodded my head as I nipped his neck and backed away. Gray turned to me as he tried to speak. I let out a small laugh as I said, "Try to not move your mouth while you speak. It works trust me."

He closed his eyes and said, "Wow this is amazing,"

I nod as I said, "This is what being a wolf feels like. The power it gives you is amazing no?"

He nodded quickly as he exclaimed, "It feel Great! I feel like I could take on aanything!"

I nod as I turned to Rookfang and transformed back, though I would rather have not, "Have you contacted Duncan?"

"Yes I have and he was..." Rookfang sighed as he continued, "Shocked I believe will work. He will be here in an hour,"

I nod as I turned to Gray and said, "It's time to turn back Gray."

He seemed to pout as he whined, "I don't wanna!"

I growl as I stare at him causing him to back up, "Gray you will listen and do as I say. Got it?"

He nodded quickly as he transformed back after a few moments. He spoke as he looked at the ground, "You're really scary when you do that Tempest."

My eyes soften as I smile, "Sorry about that, but we need to prepare since there's no telling what can happen now that we are not following my timeline."

Gray nodded as he looked to Rookfang and asked, "What can we do in an hour?"

Rookfang seemed to consider it before he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small bags. I immediately recognized it as a bottomless bag. I grinned as he handed it to me. Gray looked confused causing me to smirk as I grabbed his hand and dragged him from the office. He asked, "Tempest where are we going?"

"To explore Diagon and let you see what magic is like," I grin as I stop and look back at Rookfang who followed us, "Hey Rookfang can I get us wands from that other wandmaker yet or do we have to wait?"

"You have to wait," Rookfang said causing me to pout and kick the ground.

"Damn I wanted to buy a new wand," Sighing I shook my head and began to drag Gray again.

I grinned at the Goblins in the bank as we began to walk through the doors. I let go of Gray's hand as I took a run and opened the doors only to collide with a warm body causing us to fall to the ground. I shook my head as I got up and away from the other person. I opened my eyes when I heard someone say, "Interesting way of greeting someone you haven't even met yet."

I look to see...

**Alright read and review. Please tell me your thoughts and views and flames are welcome, but will be used for the virtual cookies and brownies I'm making for the other readers! :). Take care!**


	6. HELP!

Alright everyone I need your help. You all are my readers and I hold each of your idea's close to my heart, but it seems like I'm drawing a blank. I need to ask this, but I also need to have your help to decide. I will be putting up a poll on my profile to decide on what to do. I have so many idea's I can't get them all out and to be honest I'm scared of your reactions since I have watched my stories grow with your help. Each favorite, review, and follow for my stories has made me so happy.

I have come to a difficult part of my life at the moment where I'm plagued with idea's that I can't get out of my head. This is my plea to you my readers. Help me decide please...I need your help.


End file.
